Happiness Is Letting Go
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: Haruhi and Mori fall in love and get married. But what happens when Haruhi finds out she's pregnant and Mori is sent out to war with Hunny? Will he come back or will she have to fight it all alone? Read and find out! -I suck at summaries- MorixHaruhi
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Mori & Hunny

**This chapter kind of flowed to quickly, sorry about that. I'd appreciate it if you review! ^.^ Please! Chapter 2 should be up in a few days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Welcome Mori and Hunny**

"I see, so that is why you wanted to come here," said a man with an army uniform on.

"Yes sir," said Hunny.

"You two will be training in the military for a few months, you got that?" the man asked.

Both Mori and Hunny nodded their heads in response.

"Okay, you guys will come back tomorrow at noon, exactly. I'll see you two tomorrow," he said.

"See you tomorrow!" said Hunny as he climbed on Mori's shoulders. Mori walked out of the office with Hunny on his shoulders. They walked out of the building and into a limo.

"Can you believe it Takashi? We're going to be joining the army!" Hunny squealed.

"Yeah," was Takashi's response.

"We're actually going to be doing this! Wow, this is going to be a new journey. You know what? We should tell the others that we got in so they can hear the good news," suggested Hunny.

Again, Takashi's response was, "yeah."

The ride home to Hunny's mansion was quite loud. Hunny couldn't stop talking about the army and what they might experience. He was to excited.

Once they arrived home, Takashi and Hunny got out of the limo. They walked into Hunny's mansion.

Mori and Hunny went up to Hunny's room and again, Hunny kept on talking.

"I'm going to call the rest," said Hunny pulling out his cellphone.

_"Hello? Tama-chan, invite everyone over to my house. Takashi and I have some great news to tell you all!" _said Hunny.

_"Alright Hunny-sempai, I'll do just that," _said Tamaki.

Hunny hung up the phone and ran over to Takashi who held his Usa-chan. Hunny grabbed Usa-chan and hugged him close to his chest.

"Takashi, I know," said Hunny as he sat down on the bed next to Mori.

"Mm?" asked Mori. Hunny knew what he asked.

"I know you love her. You should try and pursue her before anyone else goes and steals her," replied Hunny.

Mori was about to speak until he got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Young master, your friends are here," a maid said entering the room and bowing.

"Let 'em in," said Hunny with a sweet smile that made the maid blush slightly.

"Very well," the maid said then exited the room.

A few minutes passed and their friends came into the room.

"Hello Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. It's been a while," said Haruhi as she walked in with a smile, followed by the rest of their friends.

"Hey Haru-chan!" Hunny squealed. "And yes, it has been a while."

The _family, _as Tamaki would refer to, all sat on the couch across from Hunny and Mori.

"Why is it you wanted us all here all of a sudden, something important?" Tamaki asked concerned.

"Well, as you all know, Takashi and I graduated from Ouran a few months ago and the both of us decided to take a chance in the army," Hunny announced.

"Really?" the twins asked simutaneously. Tamaki wasn't as surprised as Haruhi. Kyoya, as he always is, wasn't surprised at all.

"Yeah, we need to go back tomorrow at noon, sharp! Isn't this exciting?" said Hunny.

"Congrats Hunny and Mori-sempai," Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks Haru-chan. This is all we needed to tell you, we need to get to bed soon anyways, it's getting late," said Hunny.

"That's it? Okay, see you later," said Tamaki as he skipped out the room, followed by his friends except one small brunette.

"Haru-chan, you aren't leaving?" the small blonde asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to wish you luck," said Haruhi.

"I'll be back. Takashi can you keep Haru-chan company until I come back?" asked Hunny.

Takashi nodded his head.

"'Kay!" Hunny skipped out of the room leaving an awkward silence between Haruhi and Mori. _'If only they knew what I was up to.'_

"Haruhi," said Mori.

Haruhi turned her head swiftly to face her sempai. "Yes?"

Mori stood up and walked over to her and took her hand in his. "Would it be alright if I take you out to dinner this Friday?"

Haruhi was shocked at this. She never knew he could be so...

"Sure," she agreed with a smile. "Can't wait. I should go now, you should need your rest so you can leave early since it's a long way. Bye Mori-sempai."

"Bye," said Mori.

Haruhi walked out of the room and into the hall. She walked down the hall and out of sight.

"I see you asked Haru-chan to go out on a date!" Hunny squealed as he walked into the room where Mori was in.

"You were spying?" Mori asked.

Hunny nodded his head with an oh' so innocent look. "Yep, you two look so cute together. I can't wait to be uncle Mitsukuni!"

"Mitsukuni, we're not tsure if that's going to happen just yet," said Mori.

"Takashi, I'm not oblivious. I know when I'm right," Hunny stated.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2: You're Beautiful

**Here's chapter 2 of Happiness Is Letting Go. I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of short, I know but it's really sweet. I loved writing this! Haruhi and Takashi's sweet little... Nevermind, I'm not going to spoil it for you. -.-' Please review! ^.^ Enjoy! Chapter 3 should be up by tomorrow or in two days. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**You're Beautiful**

Haruhi waited in silence as she looked out the window of her apartment.

_'Friday arrived so quickly,' _she thought.

"Haruhi dear, I'm going to go to work now. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Ranka said as he entered the room Haruhi was in.

"Okay dad. Be safe," she said.

"Bye Haruhi," he said then walked out the door. It was silent until Haruhi heard small mumbling coming out of her apartment door.

Just then, someone was knocking on the door. Haruhi walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Mori-sempai. I see you're finally done with your training. Are you ready to go on that date you asked me on?" Haruhi asked with a sweet inocent smile.

"Yeah," the tall man said. He moved away a bit to make room for Haruhi to go through. They got into the limo and the ride was silent.

_'She looks absolutely beautiful,' _Mori thought as he eyed Haruhi's appearance without her knowledge. She wore a knee-length summer dress with small orange flower patterns on the bottom. Her hair was still short and she had a small orange butterfly hair piece on. She also had white flats with small detailed designs on the sides of the shoes.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"You'll find out where," Takashi replied.

The limo came to a stop and the two got out of the limo.

Haruhi was stunned. She hadn't imagined to see the beautiful orange coloured sunset right before her eyes. She loved the proverbial sight. She just immediatly fell in love right at that moment.

"Are you ready to get on the yacht?" Takashi asked with a slight smile.

Haruhi looked up at Takashi with a confused look. "There's a yacht?" she questioned then looked around and eventually found a yacht sitting on the water, away from the view Haruhi was seeing.

"Are you serious, we're going on a yacht?" Haruhi asked surprised.

Takashi nodded his head. "Now lets go or we'll be late."

"What? Be late for what?" she asked.

Haruhi didn't get a reply, instead they boarded the yacht and it started moving. She was amazed. She didn't know her sempai can be so romantic when it comes to dates.

"Lets eat," Takashi smiled and pulled out a chair for Haruhi to sit on. Takashi sat on the opposite side of the table and the two began eating the dinner that was served for them.

It was such a pleasure. The soft wind blowing on their faces and the gleam of the sunlight shining on their skin. It was perfect. Almost to perfect for Haruhi to imagine. It felt as if she was in a dream. A fairytale. No, more than anything ever imagined. She felt free with his presence.

"When will I be able to go on another one of these dates with you?" Takashi asked.

Haruhi looked up surprised at his sudden question. She smiled and looked at him in the eyes. "Maybe whenever you're free I guess," she replied. _'Wow, his eyes look amazing. They glow in the sunlight. It makes them look a dark amber colour,' _she thought.

"Great, what about next week?" he smiled.

"Sure, that'd be nice," Haruhi said. "I didn't know you can be so romantic."

Takashi looked up at Haruhi and smiled his rare smile. "I can be once in a while," he said.

"You know," she started. "I don't think I have ever seen talk so much before."

"I can only be this once in a while. Not so often," he said.

"Sounds reasonable," said Haruhi.

They talked for hours until the sun was almost out of view.

Takashi looked out onto the sea and it was getting dark out.

"I think I should take you home now," he said.

"Yeah, I should get home now. Thanks for the date Mori-sempai," Haruhi smiled.

They walked on land again and they entered the limo. The ride was somewhat silent but they didn't mind. It was peaceful silence they adored.

Once they arrived at Haruhi's aparment, the two got out of the limo. Takashi walked Haruhi up to her door and looked into her eyes.

"Thanks Mori-sempai," said Haruhi.

"You're welcome Haruhi," said Takashi. He slowly leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Call me Takashi," he whispered into her ear.

Haruhi was definately shocked at Takashi's sudden change in actions.

"Okay, Takashi," she slowly said. She loved the way his named easily rolled off her tongue. She liked the way he whispered into her ear. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Haruhi," he said then walked away and into the limo.

_'I should've told her,' _he thought.

Haruhi watched as Takashi walked away without a single word. She loved his surprisingly soft lips that lightly planted a kiss on her cheek. He was so gentle with the small fragile girl.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: One Love

**Here's chapter 3, One Love! :D Sorry again if it kind of flowed to quickly. I'm going to Minneapolis so I wanted to update quickly because I don't want to write this while I'm on my way there. -.-' Please review! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**One Love**

"Move it boys! Move it!" someone yelled.

Mori and Hunny ran and ran. They went through many obstacles for hours until dawn came.

Hunny gave off a sigh and slumped back on the couch.

"That was so much fun! I can't wait to go back there again tomorrow!" Hunny squealed with excitement.

Mori nodded his head as he also slumped back on the couch exhausted from running and running the whole day with no breaks.

* * *

><p>Days have passed and Friday finally came around the corner. Surprisingly, Mori was actually excited about the date but he didn't show any emotion.<p>

"Takashi! I heard you're going on another date with Haru-chan! How exciting!" Hunny squealed as he jumped on his cousin's shoulders.

"Yeah," said Mori.

Hunny pouted and looked at Mori. "I know you're very excited to go on this date with Haru-chan, don't try to hide that fact. Oh! And try to confess to her soon or she won't know you love her. I want to become uncle Mitsukuni!"

"Mitsukuni," Mori said as he looked at his small cousin.

Hunny sighed. "Fine. You can leave now to go and pick up Haru-chan. Have fun and before you know it I can be uncle Mitsukuni!" Hunny squealed with excitement then ran out of the room.

Mori walked out of the Haninozuka estate and into a limo to Haruhi's house.

Once he arrived in front of her door he exhaled and breathe out. He finally got the courage and knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second!" a voice on the otherside yelled.

The door opened and it was... Ranka.

"Oh hi Mori-kun!" Ranka squealed. "Are you here to take my dear little Haruhi out on that date of yours?"

Mori nodded his head.

"That's so sweet! Haruhi is just getting ready, you can wait in here. I'm headed to work right now. Have a nice time on the date with my little Haruhi," Ranka said then he walked away and out of sight.

_'I have to start getting used to Ranka-sama,' _he thought then he walked into the small cluttered apartment. "Haruhi?"

"Hold on, I'm almost done!" said Haruhi.

Mori waited for a few seconds then he saw Haruhi exit her bedroom with a beautiful pink frilly summer dress that reached her thighs.

"Wow," said Mori. He hadn't realized he said it out loud and Haruhi blushed.

"Do you think it looks alright?" Haruhi asked with a small blush painted on her cheeks.

"It looks great on you Haruhi," he smiled.

Haruhi looked up and smiled back. "Thanks Takashi."

The two walked outside and into the limo hand-in-hand. The ride to who knows where Mori is taking Haruhi was nice. The two talked for a bit and it kept going on and off. That was the first time she had ever saw Mori laugh a small laugh. She obviously thought it was cute.

"Master Takashi-sama, we're here," the limo driver said.

Takashi nodded his head in response and stepped out of the limo. He held out his hand to Haruhi and she hesitantly took it then stepped out of the limo as well.

"Oh no, I don't want to go here," said Haruhi.

"Why?" Mori asked.

"Because I don't want to meet your parents just yet," she whined.

"Don't worry. They're not bad people. Besides, I haven't seen them in over a month since I graduated from Ouran," he stated.

Haruhi gave off a sigh of defeat. "'Kay, but I don't get why I have to meet your parents now. We've been dating for only a few days."

"C'mon," he said then the two walked into the Morinozuka estate.

Dinner went by smoothly and quickly. Haruhi actually enjoyed it. She got to meet Takashi's younger brother and his parents. Takashi's parents loved Haruhi and one day they're hoping that the two are going to get married...

* * *

><p>"Haruhi," Takashi said as he walked up to her.<p>

She looked up with a questioning look on her face. It has been a year since the two started dating. They're happy with their relationship and where it's going. Takashi has been going to training daily and Haruhi just recently graduated from Ouran. The two love birds are living comfortably with each other.

Oh, how sweet, Haruhi and Takashi are madly in love and they cannot resist each other but they don't get to close with each other.

"Yes Takashi?" Haruhi questioned with a smile.

Takashi got down on one knee and looked into her eyes. Haruhi knew exactly what he was going to ask. Her eyes went huge and she covered her mouth with one hand.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and ot came a huge diamond ring.

"I-I..." she stuttered.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, sorry for the cliffhanger! :DDD I wanted to set the mood. Just wait for the next chapter to find out! Obviously you know the answer already. (: Please review! ^.^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: I Do

**Sorry if it seemed that I'm rushing into things at the end. I wanted to do that part quickly... And in the last chapter, I said that it had been a year since the two started dating. Just to clear it up if some people got confused, sorry 'bout that. Anyways, here's chapter 4. I hope you like it! ^.^ Chapter 5 will be up soon... (I hope just like the other stories that are in progess :DD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**I Do**

_"Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a ring._

_"I-I..." she stuttered. _

"Say yes," Takashi pleaded.

Haruhi's shocked expression turned into a smile of delight and she immediatly jumped in Takashi's arms with joy.

"Yes Takashi! I'll marry you!" Haruhi squealed, happily.

Takashi couldn't help but smile from joy. He was just so happy she said yes and that she would marry him.

"I love you Haruhi. Forever and always," Takashi whispered.

Haruhi placed her arms behind Takashi's neck and he put his arms around her small waist. They looked into each others eyes with pure happiness.

"I love you too," she whispered and then she rested her head on his chest. "Forever and always... Takashi Morinozuka."

"I'm so lucky to have you," Takashi murmured, mainly to himself.

Haruhi gave off a sigh of realization. "So, tell me. How long did it take you to talk my dad into getting permission to marry me?"

"It didn't take that long my love," he said as the memories started flooding back into his head.

_"Why are you here Mori-kun?" Ranka asked._

_"I want to ask you for permission," Takashi replied with a stern look on his face._

_"Permission? Permission for what?" Ranka asked again._

_"May I have permission to marry your daughter, Haruhi Fujioka?" Takashi questioned._

_Ranka's eyes went huge and he squealed with joy. "Can I see the ring?"_

_Takashi reached into his pocket and he gave Ranka a small black box. Ranka opened the small black box then did he weirdest thing in the world..._

_"Well if you're going to give my daughter a ring with that big of a diamond on it that yes, you can marry her!" Ranka blurted out with a grin. _

_"Thank you," Takashi said as he got the ring back._

Haruhi sighed and looked up at Takashi with meaningful eyes. Takashi bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Suddenly, Haruhi grabbed Takashi's hand and led him to the living room.

"Lets watch some t.v.," she said.

Takashi couldn't help but chuckle. "Why watch t.v. all of a sudden?" he asked.

"I just feel like it. Now lean on the couch because I want to lean on you," Haruhi smiled as she turned on the television.

Takashi nodded his head and he sat on the couch then leaned back. Haruhi leaned on top of Takashi. Her head rested on his chest while she started watching t.v..

The two fell asleep after hours of talking and laughter...

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Month Later...<strong>_

"Wow, this dress looks amazing," Haruhi said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes it does my new daughter!" Ms. Morinozuka gushed. "You looks absolutey gorgeous."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

_Knock knock knock..._

"Come in," said Ms. Morinozuka.

Ranka walked in and smiled. "Oh my! Haruhi, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks dad," Haruhi smiled.

Haruhi looked in the mirror to see her father standing next to her, tearing up. "I'm giving my daughter away now. The time has finally come..."

"Dad, don't cry now. You can cry after the wedding," Haruhi laughed.

"But it's just so hard to let my daughter go," he said.

"I'm going to let you two have your alone time," Ms. Morinozuka said then walked out of the room.

"Daddy, you can let go now. I think I'm ready," Haruhi whispered as she hugged her dear father tightly.

"I hope you live a happy life with your new husband," he said and continued sobbing.

Haruhi smiled and closed her eyes. "Your little girl is ready, you can let go. I love you dad."

"I love you too my little girl," said Ranka.

"Haruhi~!" two obnoxious voices sung.

Ranka gave off an annoyed grunt. "Can you let me have my alone time with my daughter before I let her go?" he shouted.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Ranka with a blank face like they had no affect.

"Dad, it's alright. The wedding should be starting soon," said Haruhi.

Ranka gave off a sigh and watched his daughter walk to the door. "I love you Haruhi," he whispered with a soft smile dancing on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, walk faster!" Hikaru whined.<p>

"Or you're going to miss your own wedding!" Kaoru added.

"Hold on, hold on. I can't walk fast in these high heels," Haruhi stated.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru with a devilish smirk then they looked at Haruhi.

"We'll make you walk faster if you can't," the twins said in unison then walked toward Haruhi and picked her up.

"You're heavy," Kaoru complained.

Haruhi gave a glare at Kaoru and sighed. "Wow, must be the dress you idiot."

"I think it's you," Hikaru grinned.

"No way it's me!" Haruhi sneered.

"Hurry up Haru-chan! You're going to be late!" Mitskuni shouted as he ran toward the trio.

"Hunny-sempai," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan, hurry and get Haru-chan to the wedding or she's going to be late," Hunny demanded.

"Yes sir," the twins chorused then ran off with Haruhi in their arms.

_'They better not drop me,' _Haruhi sighed.

* * *

><p><em>'I wonder why Haruhi is taking long,' <em>Takashi thought.

Just then, the door slammed open and he saw Haruhi standing there with Hikaru and Kaoru standing behind her.

Haruhi started walking forward to Takashi with a smile on her face. Takashi was stunned by Haruhi's appearance.

_'She looks... Just wow,' _he thought as Haruhi approached him. After several seconds, she stood by Takashi. They held each others hands while they looked into each others eyes.

"Do you Takashi Morinozuka, take this woman to be your wedded wife, to have and ot hold, in sickness and in health, til' death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Haruhi said.

"And do you Haruhi Fujioka, take this man to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til' death do you part?" the preacher asked again.

"I do," Haruhi smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said.

Takashi lifted his new wife, Haruhi up bridal style and kissed her passionately on the lips. As they did, the crowd applaused for the new wedded couple.

As she kissed her new husband, Takashi, she could hear her father crying behind her.

"Congrats," the host club said as they walked up to them.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"Wah, I let my daughter go!" Tamaki whined as he clinged on to Haruhi's legs.

"Sempai, I'm not your daughter, nor you are my father," Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah Tono. You're not her father," Hikaru stated.

"Plus you're acting like a complete idiot. You're attacting attention," Kaoru added.

"I don't care," Tamaki whined then he stood up.

"We'll let you two go now," Kyoya smiled.

"Thank you," Mori said. He took Haruhi's arms and the two walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is the cake?" Haruhi asked.<p>

"Do you like it Haru-chan? I chose it for the wedding," Hunny squealed.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Don't you think Takashi?" Haruhi asked.

Takashi nodded his head as he looked at the cake that was taller then him.

"Shall we dance?" Takashi asked while he bowed and looked into her eyes.

Haruhi smile and took his hand. "Yes you may."

The two danced the night away. They've been bothered by their friends and family. Takashi's family was genuinely happy for him. As for Ranka, he couldn't stop crying for his little girl.

The night came to an end and Haruhi and Takashi were getting ready.

"My little girl. I'll miss you," said Ranka.

"I'll miss you to dad," said Haruhi then she turned around and hugged him tight in her arms. _'I'm actually married to the one I love,' _she thought.

"I'll see you in one or two weeks. Have fun on your honeymoon," he smiled at his only daughter.

"Thanks, I'll see you later dad," Haruhi waved goodbye and walked out of the room to be greeted by Takashi.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi smiled.

The two walked outside and into an awaiting car.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Silence

**I'm sorry I didn't update these past few days, I haven't had the chance to! :c I'm sorry... Gomen nasai. I've been travelling around Minnesota these past few days and I just got back from Minneapolis and I'm exhausted. I haven't had time to write this because my mother would want to take me out to the mall so she can buy clothes for me and dress me up! :3 I couldn't help it, the clothes were soo kawaii! :DDD Anyways, again for the late update, I promise to update earlier next time. Please reivew and favourite! ^.^ Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Sweet Silence**

"Lastnight was so nice and sweet," Haruhi gushed as she walked along the shoreline.

"Yeah, it was," said Takashi. They held each others hands, fingers wrapped around each other. The two walked along the shoreline in silence.

"We've been dating for thirteen months, I couldn't have been happier," Haruhi whispered while her eyes were closed.

Takashi looked at Haruhi and he smiled a soft smile. He loved her, he loved Haruhi Fujioka. The night they shared together was somewhat overly romantic and overrated. But the two enjoyed the night.

The sunset rays softened their skin colour. It was a soft beige.

Haruhi looked up at Takashi and smiled. "You know, the first date you took me on, the rays of light shown in your eyes making it look a dark amber colour," said Haruhi. "And right now the sunlight is making your eyes look a dark amber colour again."

"Oh? Well I think your eyes are beautiful. I don't think anything in the world can compare to them," Takashi complimented.

Haruhi sighed and smirked. "Are you tired handsome?"

"I'm not tired at all," he said then all of a sudden, he yawned.

"C'mon, lets go inside the cottage you rented for our honeymoon and you can get some sleep. These past few days have been nothing but crazy," Haruhi chuckled.

"Okay my love," Takashi smiled and the two walked toward the cottage togther.

"You sleep while I watch the television," said Haruhi.

"Alright Haruhi. Good night, I love you," Takashi said as he layed down on the bed.

"I love you to Takashi, good night," she said then walked over to Takashi and gave him a peck on the lips. She smiled and walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Months Later...<strong>_

"Oh my god..." Haruhi mumbled. "Takashi! Takashi! Takashi Morinozuka!" Haruhi yelled as she ran out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

Takashi turned around and before he knew it, Haruhi was in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Takashi, what would you say if I told you that you got me pregnant and you're going to be a father?" Haruhi asked with a bright smile.

Takashi looked confused at first and it finally hit him, he's going to be a father! Congratulations Takashi Morinozuka for getting Haruhi Fujioka pregnant. Good luck!

"You're pregnant?" he questioned.

Haruhi nodded her head innocently and kissed him on the lips.

"You're going to be a father," she whispered.

Takashi smiled and looked Haruhi in the eyes. "I love you Haruhi Fujioka," he whispered.

"Are you excited?" Haruhi asked as she hugged him.

Takashi had to think about it since it was sudden that Haruhi announced she was pregnant.

"Of course I'm happy my love. I couldn't be more happier in my life," he said.

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy for the baby," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my, you got the girl pregnant?" <em>Morinozuka-san asked over the phone.

_"Yes mother, I got Haruhi pregnant and I'm happy about it. I really am," _Takashi admitted with a smile dancing on his face.

_"I'm glad you're happy. I wouldn't want my eldest son to be miserable," _said Morinozuka-san.

_"Thank you mother. I should go now, I have a business meeting to attend to," _said Takashi.

_"Alright Takashi. I'll see you the next time your father and I visit," his mother said._

_"See you some other time mother, bye," _Takashi said then hung up the phone.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Days

**I don't know why but, I just loved writing this chapter! Even though it was short! Dx Oh well, the other chapter should be longer. (: Please enjoy this chaper! ^.^ Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Happy Days**

"Yay! I get to be uncle Mitsukuni now! !" Hunny squealed excitedly as he ran around the room in very large circles. "Isn't this exciting Chika-chan?"

"Yeah," said Chika, boredly.

"C'mon Chika, I know you're happy for the baby," Haruhi smiled.

Chika gave Haruhi and Hunny a weird look and stood up. "I'm leaving, it's getting weird." And with that, he walked out of the room.

"Haru-chan, when's the baby going to come?" Hunny asked, who was now settling down.

Haruhi looked at her stomach and rubbed it with her two small hands. "I don't know but, Takashi and I scheduled an appoitment. So we should know by a month or two," she replied.

"Great, that's awesome Haru-chan!" Hunny smiled then sat next to her.

"Hey, shouldn't you be going to your training with Takashi soon?" Haruhi asked as she looked up at the clock.

"Aw!" Hunny pouted. "But I should go or I'll be late and I'm going to get a penalty if I'm late. See you later Haru-chan, I'll tell Takashi that you said you'll be waiting for him!"

"Alright Hunny-sempai, see you some other time," Haruhi said as she watched Hunny walk run out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>"Takashi! So what happened today, anything exciting?" Haruhi asked, curiously.<em>

_Takashi turned his head to face his wife, Haruhi and he gave a sad frown. Haruhi looked concerned and asked what's wrong._

_"What's wrong?" she asked. _

_"Promise me that you'll take care of the child Haruhi until I get back home. I'm leaving to head out into the actual war zone next month. They chose Mitsukuni and I to go, along with some other soldiers. Please Haruhi, take care of the child until I come back. I promise I'll come back to help you and to hold you. I love you Haruhi," Takashi said with a few tears streaming down his face. _

_"Takashi," said Haruhi who was now sobbing. "I-I d-do-don't want yo-you to lea-leave u-us..."_

_"I'm sorry Haruhi, but I'll come back for you," he said._

_"Takashi! Please don't leave us! she begged._

* * *

><p>"Haruhi! Haruhi, wake up!" Takashi said as he moved Haruhi's shoulder with his hand.<p>

Haruhi's eyes shot wide open and tears started streaming down her face. She looked up and saw Takashi and she hugged him tight.

"Please don't leave me," Haruhi mumbled into his chest.

Takashi wrapped his arms around the small fragile girl and smiled. "Don't worry my love, I'm not going to leave you," he whispered.

"Thank you Takashi. I never wanted you to leave and I don't want you to ever leave my side," Haruhi mumbled in his chest, again.

"I won't Haruhi, I won't," he said. "I love you to much to ever leave you."

"Do you promise?" she asked in a whisper as she looked up at him.

Takashi smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "I promise Haruhi Morinozuka, forever and always I'll love you, no matter what happens."

"Thank you Takashi," Haruhi whispered.

"I love you Haruhi," he said and carressed her cheek.

"I love you too Takashi," Haruhi smiled.

"Now let's go back to bed. I have to go back to training tomorrow, early in the morning," he said.

"Okay, good night," Haruhi said and the two slowly went to bed in the darkness.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Young Boy

**Sorry it took a while for me to update! It's kind of short but...I don't know. I have writer's block, again... Please review and the next chapter will be up soon, I promise! ^.^ Oh! And by the way, I'm going to write another story. It should be up by the end of January. It's about Haruhi, of course and there's OC's in the story also. Just to let you know. Thanks to those who reviewed and read this story, I really appreciate it, thanks. I hope you like this chapter. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Young Boy**

"There is the baby right there," the doctor said as she pointed to the monitor.

Haruhi and Takashi smiled as they looked at the monitor together. Haruhi looked up and saw Takashi smiling a bright genuine smile. The couple was truly happy together.

"When is the baby going to come?" Haruhi asked, unexpectedly.

"Well, easy to say because your stomach is getting bigger each day. The baby might come in about five more months. Congratulations Ms. and Mr. Morinozuka, your child is four months old," she replied with a smile. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

Haruhi smiled, while Takashi just gave a nod like he always did.

"Yes please," said Haruhi.

The doctor nodded. "Your baby is a boy!"

Haruhi looked up and Takashi and he looked at Haruhi and they both smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>"So Haruhi, how far along are you?" Kyoya asked. For once, in a long time, the hosts are all together again.<p>

"I'm four months along," Haruhi replied with an innocent smile that anyone whould've thought cute.

"That's nice. How long has it been since you and Mori-sempai have been married?" Kyoya asked, truly curiously.

"Uh, we've been married for six months and dating for nineteen months," Haruhi replied.

"Ah, that's nice," Kyoya smiled.

"Haruhi! My little girl, what are you and mommy talking about?" Tamaki sung while entering the room.

"It's about time you got here Tono!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"Well I'm sorry," Tamaki pouted. "I was busy with... something."

"You mean," Hikaru started.

"Your wife?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki nodded his head with a bright smile and started dancing around the room like a _moron._

"Tamaki," said Kyoya. "If you have your own wife, then why do you keep referring to me as mommy and Haruhi our little girl?"

"Because!" Tamaki replied.

"I'm sorry we're late!" a voice cried out.

Haruhi looked where the sound came from and she smiled happily.

"Hunny-sempai, Takashi," Haruhi said then she got up off the couch and walked over to them.

"Hey my love," Takashi said as he took Haruhi into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Should we leave you alone?" Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all asked in unison, including Hunny.

Haruhi snapped out of her dream world and looked at her friends who were sitting on the couches.

"Uh, sorry," Haruhi apologized as she sat on the couch. Takashi nodded his head and sat beside Haruhi.

"It's been a while since we've all hung out like this," Hunny stated.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, how has your training been going?" Tamaki asked, curiously.

"Aw, Tono! We wanted to ask that," Hikaru and Kaoru whined.

"It's good Tama-chan!" Hunny squealed. "But the captain said that he needed all of us soldiers or trainees to be there next week, early in the morning. Nobody knows what's going on or what's going to happen. Therefore, Takashi nor I have no clue what's going to happen to us."

"What exactly is happening?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Takashi replied simply

"Good, we thought something bad was going to happen," the twins breathe a sigh of relief.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and continued talking. The seven adults talked for hours and hours. Everyone enjoyed each others company. So many questions, answers and statements came out of each mouth. Happy smiles and laughter on everyones faces. They were all happy until they had to seperate, again. The orange sky finally set behind the horizon and it was only the moon that set high in the sky above Japan.

"We'll see you all next month," Haruhi said as she waved goodbye to her friends.

"Do you miss it like that?" Takashi asked.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi questioned, confused.

"I mean, do you miss it when everyone was all in high school, altogether like we were not to long ago?" Takashi asked.

"Sort of but, it's to late to go back in time. Besides, we all knew this was going to happen at some point, right?" Haruhi stated.

Takashi smiled and nodded his head.

"Let's go inside now. I'm getting tired," Takashi said as he picked up Haruhi off her feet and carried her to their bedroom, bridal style.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8: One Killing Message

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I feel like a bad person now... :( I hope you like reading this chapter! ^.^ I PROMISE that chapter 9 will be up soon! Please review (: Thank you to all those who reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**One Killing Message**

"Alright men, line up!" the captain commanded. Everyone did as told. Takashi and Mitsukuni was already used to it. This is the day that they waited for. The announcement they wanted to hear.

"Today, I am here to tell you something important," the captain said as he paced back and fort. "You will be headed out to the warzone next month. You can object if you want to, I'm not going to stop you. This is a suicidal mission. If you survive, we will come for your rescue. But if you die, then I'm sorry. You trained hard and fought your hardest. We'd be honoured that you fought for our war. So, raise your hand if you do not want to fight in this battle!"

Everyone looked at the captain with a serious look on their face. Nobody raised their hands. Nobody objected. They all wanted to fight in the war and help the innocent. It was all part of their life to help everyone around them. Just like Takashi and Mitsukuni. They'd rather protect then fight. But they had no choice. They have to fight to protect their loved ones.

"This is your last chance! Raise your hands if you do not want to fight in this suicidal mission!" the captain shouted. Again, no one raised their hands. It was silent. "Alright, it's been made. Men who have been training for over a year or less, for this month, I want you all to train your best and hardest. I want you to be prepared for this fight. I don't care if this is your first or last. Just train hard and fight your hardest when the times comes, alright?"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers shouted.

_'I hope I come back alive so I can be there for Haruhi and my child. I love her,' _Takashi thought.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi love, I'm home," Takashi said as he entered the home. "Haruhi?"<p>

"I'm in the bedroom," Haruhi responded.

Takashi nodded his head and walked to the bedroom. He peeked his head in the room and saw his wife carressing her stomach. Haruhi looked at her small stomach which looks like a small ball at the moment. She smiled at it.

"The baby is growing," Takashi smiled while he hugged Haruhi in his large arms.

"Yeah, it is growing. Just a few more months," Haruhi stated with a smile dancing on her face.

Takashi nodded as he watched the small stomach.

"I'll be back," he said.

"Okay, I will be in here," said Haruhi. Takashi walked out of the room and into the kitchen. It was Haruhi's idea to get a large apartment, so it would be easier. Takashi looked into the refridgerator to look for something to eat since it was a long day. Sure he was depressed that he had to leave for a few months. But it was for the best. He's fighting for his country.

"Takashi!" Haruhi said as she entered the kitchen. "So what happened today? I forgot to ask you. Anything exciting?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Takashi turned his head to face his wife, Haruhi and he gave a sad frown. Haruhi looked concerned and asked what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Promise me that you'll take care of the child Haruhi until I get back home. I'm leaving to head out into the actual war zone next month. They chose Mitsukuni and I to go, along with some other soldiers. Please Haruhi, take care of the child until I come back. I promise I'll come back to help you and to hold you. I love you Haruhi," Takashi said with a few tears streaming down his face.

"Takashi," said Haruhi who was now sobbing. "I-I d-do-don't want yo-you to lea-leave u-us..."

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but I'll come back for you," he said.

"Takashi! Please don't leave us! she begged.

"Haruhi. I promise I'll come back. Please don't cry my love," Takashi said.

"Do you promise?" Haruhi asked as she hugged Takashi.

Takashi nodded with a small, "Yeah."

Haruhi closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face.

"I love you Takashi," Haruhi mumbled in his chest.

"I love you to Haruhi. I love you with hall my heart," said Takashi.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye, Love

**Chapter 9 is here! ^.^ Aha, I'm acting like a dork. Be prepared, the deadly scenes are going to be coming up soon! Maybe in the next chapter, or maybe chapter 11. I don't know. But I'm pretty sure it'll be chapter 11! Get ready for the inevitable! Wooh! I honestly don't know why I'm like this, I guess I'm hyper! Oh, did I tell you about that story that I'm going to post at the end of the month?(January) Well I'm changing the story instead. It's going to be named 'Midnight Secret.' It'll have a few OC's, but not much. It's going to be mysterious, you'll know that once you read the first chapter of it. I'm writing it right now. I just love writing it, I don't know why. I'm also writing another story, it's going to be named 'A Mess It Grows.' It'll also have a few OC's in it too. I'm thinking of posting it up maybe on Valentines Day? I don't know. Please tell me when I should post up A 'Mess It Grows.' But it was to be somewhere in February. Aha, uh, uh... Sorry, I got distracted... . Please review! The next chapter might be up tomorrow or in a few days because my internet isn't working, I'm sorry... (I'm at a hotel). Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it, honestly! Thank you so very much! ~Jazzy.B**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Goodbye, Love**

_2 Weeks Later... February 14_

"Takashi," Haruhi cried happily, running toward him and hugging him tight in her arms. Takashi looked at her and smiled.

"I've missed you," said Takashi, who was kissing her lips passionately.

"I'm glad we have this time before you head out to battle. Since you have this day off, and it's Valentines Day, do you want to do something today?" Haruhi asked, gleaming eyes shining from the light.

Takashi smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, I'd very much like to do something."

Haruhi's smile turned into a grin and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Haruhi."

* * *

><p>"This is nice," Takashi chuckled, looking all around him. "And kind of creepy."<p>

"I know!" Haruhi squealed. "But these are hard to get out of." Haruhi somehow managed to drag Takashi to the amusement park. It was evening and they were in a maze full of mirrors. They were both confused and happy at the same time. Though, it was hard to decide which they felt most. After several minutes of bumping and running into mirrors, they finally made it out.

"Finally we're out!" Haruhi cheered. Takashi couldn't help but agree. In all honesty, he was actually getting scared of his own reflection. "Hey, can we go on the marry-go-round?"

"Yeah. Are you sure it's not going to harm the baby?" Takashi asked.

Haruhi looked down at her stomach. It had grown a little bigger the past few months. She shrugged her shoulders and walked toward the marry-go-round.

"I don't think it'll harm him or her. Besides, this ride goes slow, right?" Haruhi pointed out.

Takashi nodded. The two got on the marry-go-round and enjoyed their time. They talked and talked until the ride stopped. Before they did any of this, they went out to dinner and went to a park. A lot of stuff planned in one day. Haruhi was craving pickles, which was a little weird.

"Takashi, can we go get some pickles at the stand over there?" Haruhi asked, pointing to a small food stand. The sun was slowly setting down on the horizon and it would soon be night. So they had to go home soon.

"Okay," Takashi agreed. They walked over to the food stand and ordered. Haruhi got what she desired then they exited the amusement park.

Once they got home, they changed into their pajamas and layed silently on the bed, next to each other.

"Today was fun," Takashi admitted.

"Yeah. It was fun," Haruhi whispered. "Good night."

"Good night my love," Takashi smiled.

The two slowly went into unconsciousness and slept. They were comfortable in each others presence. It felt peaceful. Soon, Takashi would have to leave and Haruhi didn't want that, but it had to happen. There was no way out of it. She had to stay home all alone for a few months until he came back, but she didn't know if he would or not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 30th<strong>_

"Takashi!" Haruhi hugged him tight in her arms. Takashi did the same.

"It's alright Haruhi," Takashi whispered, trying to calm her down.

"I'm going to miss you Takashi," Haruhi cried.

"Aw, Haru-chan, don't cry. I promise, we'll come back," Hunny smiled. Haruhi looked at her small sempai and smiled.

"Do you promise to come back?" Haruhi asked. Her sobbings were becoming more quiet by the second.

"Yes," Takashi and Hunny said in sync.

"Okay," she said, a few tears streaming down her face.

"We wish you luck," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison with faint smiles on their faces.

"Thank you," Takashi smiled.

"Good luck out on your mission Mori and Hunny-sempai," said Kyoya.

"Thanks Kyo-chan! I promise, Takashi and I will come home safely," said Hunny. "That reminds me, where's Tama-chan?"

"Oh! He's in France at the moment. He wanted to come see you two but he couldn't because he had a business meeting in France. He wanted to come but they said it was urgent," Kyoya explained. Hunny and everyone else nodded their head in understanding.

"Hey! Haninozuka, Morinozuka!" someone shouted.

Hunny looked over his shoulder and smiled. "'Kay, we'll be there in a few seconds!"

He nodded his head and entered the bus.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"That's our captain," Takashi replied.

"I'm going to miss you very much," said Haruhi.

"I'm going to miss you too Haruhi," Takashi kissed Haruhi on the lips on last time. "I'll see you when I get back. I love you."

"I love you too Takashi," she smiled. "Goodbye Hunny-sempai and Takashi."

"Bye!" Hunny said, waving goodbye.

Everyone else waved goodbye to Takashi and Hunny as well. It was sad that Takashi and Hunny had to leave now. But it was important.

"I'm going to miss that small bundle of cake," Kaoru smiled, watching his friends enter the bus.

Haruhi looked up at Kaoru and giggled.

_'I hope you come home safely,' _Haruhi thought with a faint smile on her lips. She watched the bus drive drive off. Before it was out of view, she saw Takashi waving goodbye from one of the windows. Haruhi's smile brightened and she also waved goodbye. The other hosts also so him and Hunny, so they too, waved goodbye one last time.

_'Though I may be hurting inside, I just want you to see me with a smile.'_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10: Flights

**Okay, my Internet is working! ^.^ Chapter 11 should be up tomorrow or in two days. I don't know... This is kind of a short chapter, yes. But don't worry! I promise you, chapter 11 should be written longer. I've already started writing it. This chapter is kind of... I don't know how to explain it. -.-' Anyways... Please review, I'd appreciate it. Thank you! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Flights**

Takashi and Mitsukuni came to a deserted campus with a jet nearby. It took nearly two hours for them and the other soldiers to arrive. But they didn't mind, it was worth the wait.

"Takashi, look. Are we going to ride on that large plane?" Mitsukuni asked in a low whisper, looking out the window where the colossal plane stood idle. He looked with every part of curiousity. Every angle the bus drove in, Mitsukuni would have his eyes glued on the plane. It seemed the most interesting thing in the world to him.

"Yeah," Takashi replied casually. He too, looked out the window where the plane stood. But Takashi didn't have his eyes on the plane for long, he suddenly lost his focus and thought about all the memories he spent with Haruhi. _'I'm going to miss you Haruhi,' _he thought with a smile dancing on his face.

The bus came to a stop after several minutes. Takashi and Mitsukuni looked up to where there captain stood in front of the bus. Their captain started to speak quite loud, but everyone seated in the bus was already used to his voice and personality. Mitsukuni ignored the plane and focused his attention on his captain. He listened to every word he spoke. As for Takashi, he _tried _to listen to his words, every single syllable but could not concentrate on his captain. He tried getting his wife, Haruhi out of his head for the small moment but he couldn't.

"Alright men, get your bags and head into the plane!" he shouted. Everyone nodded their heads, grabbed their bags and headed off of the bus.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed, smiling down at her stomach, while she rubbed it with her free hand. She was talking on the phone with Tamaki, who was still in France.<p>

"How's the baby doing?" Tamaki asked over to phone, excitedly.

"It's doing fine right now. He hasn't kicked yet," said Haruhi.

"Really? I hope it starts kicking soon!" Tamaki squealed. "Because I want to feel it."

"Haha, don't worry senpai. You can feel the baby kick in two or three months," Haruhi laughed.

"Oh joy, really? Yay! Thank you Haruhi! By the way, how far along are you?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to do a check-up in a few days. If you want to, you can come and see the baby on the monitor with me. But I asked not to know the sex yet, maybe until he's born. I want it to be a surprise for both Takashi and I," said Haruhi.

"Oh, that's great Haruhi. Uh, how long is Mori and Hunny-senpai going to be at war?" Tamaki asked, again.

"I'm not sure. They said a few months... I still can't believe Takashi had to leave for a few months," Haruhi stated, a little saddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Listen, I have to go now. I'm coming back to Japan. I'll come visit you when I get back, okay?" he said.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back," said Haruhi.

"Later Haruhi," he said and hung up the phone.

Haruhi hung up her phone also and she began carressing her stomach softly. _'I can only begin to wonder how or who you will turn out to be,' _she thought happily.

* * *

><p>"Takashi, Takashi," Mitsukuni cried, running over to him. "How are you feeling? It's just a few more hours until we head into battle and use our guns."<p>

"I don't know, I guess I'm feeling a bit depressed," Takashi replied.

Mitsukuni pouted and sat beside Takashi on the seat. "Don't worry Takashi. Everything is going to be alright. But please don't get sick on this plane, because I'm getting a little bit sick. I feel like throwing up."

Takashi couldn't help but laugh a little. He patted his small cousin on the back lightly. The plane flew through the air smoothly. It's time. They are headed out into battle. The time was is going to come. But will Takashi make it out alive or will it all end in a tragedy? What will happen on the ride to battle?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11: Fight For Me

**Hi, sorry for the late update, again... :'( Anyways, here is chapter 11, 'Fight For Me.' I promise, I PROMISE, that chapter 12 will have a lot of action in it! I really do! Please review. Thank you to those who reviewed this story, I really appreciate it! ^.^ Thank you to all who supports this story. Chapter 12 should be up in 2-3 days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Fight For Me**

"Alright men! Be brave and fight for your lives! Promise me that you'll live and return to your families! Fight hard men, have a good war!" the captain shouted then he jumped off plane.

"Captain!" Mitsukuni cried out as he watched him jump out the plane.

"Mitsukuni, remember he has a parachute? Try to remember it," Takashi stated. Mitsukuni looked up at his cousin and nodded fiercly.

"Are you ready Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked. Takashi nodded with his straight face on. Takashi wanted to fight. Mitsukuni wanted to fight. They both wanted to fight for everyone. They wanted to protect the ones they love. Takashi, he wanted to protect his wife and his child.

Before anyone could jump off the plane, the plane started trambling in the air.

_'What the hell is going on?' _Takashi thought. He looked at his small cousin and he was standing straight like he was on top of the world. It actually gave Takashi courage not to be frightened.

"Everyone, hurry! We've been hit by the enemy! I repeat, we've been hit by the enemy!" one of the younger souldiers shouted. Takashi and Mitsukuni looked at everyone and they all had worried looks on their faces. Before anyone could react to the ferocious noise and movement, the lights in the plane started to flicker on and off.

"Brace for impact! We're going to crash!" a few of the soldiers shouted.

Before anyone knew what was about or going to happen, everything turned black in everyone's eyes. But for only a few people, they just experienced something they would never forget. Some soldiers died from the crash and many of them went into unconsciousness. No one ever wondered how or when they would die. The soldiers had no clue they were going to die in this mission so quickly and easily. To a few of them, it was like a game and they would never die. A lot of them were blind to see reality. To them it's all fun and games until they face the real thing.

Death.

Takashi slowly opened his eyes. All he saw was blood and bodies all around him. Dead and uncounsciousness bodies. Many broken parts of the plane trashed all around. Machine rifles and pistols thrown in a completely different area of the plane and a few were out on land. He had no idea where he was until the violent memory finally took him back to reality.

Takashi slowly stood up. It was a pain to stand. He looked down at his leg and it had a large piece of glass stuck in it. Dried blood on his pants.

"Ow," Takashi grunted as he pulled out the shard of glass. He threw the glass on the ground and it made a slight noise. Takashi looked everywhere and noticed that he was not on the plane anymore, he was out on land. The desert sand. He looked everywhere and he saw a small body lying near the crashed and broken plane. He sprinted over to the small body but it sent pain to his leg where the deep cut is. But he didn't care, he just kept sprinting over to the small body until he stood above it.

Mitsukuni, he had blood splattered all over his uniform and a large cut on his cheek. A deep cut. Cuts on his hands and arms.

Takashi went down on one knee and shook his cousins small shoulder. "Mitsukuni!" Takashi cried out. Slowly, Takashi felt his eyes getting watery. "Mitsukuni!" he cried out again. To his relief, Mitsukuni started moaning in annoyance.

"I'm awake," Mitsukuni mumbled and rolled around in the sand.

"Mitsukuni?" Takashi said confused, watching his cousin roll in the sand. Mitsukuni opened his eyes a little and sat up.

"Where am I?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I don't know where we are. The plane crashed and... I don't know," Takashi responded. Mitsukuni's eyes shot wide and he looked at his surroundings. He was in the desert. The hot summer sun rays on their skin. He was about to open his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Hey! Are you two alright?" someone asked, running over to them. Both Takashi and Mitsukuni looked at him and it was their captain.

"Captain!" Mitsukuni said then he stood up on his two legs.

"Captain, where is everyone else?" Takashi asked.

"They're here somewhere. I saw the plane going down so I rushed over here. I already took out some of the enemies who were hiding out in the mountains. You two help me check if some of these bodies are still alive, we need more men. A few of them are already conscious and they are at a base we set up just 6 miles south of here," the captain explained.

"Okay, let's search for the remaining soldiers who are still alive!" Mitsukuni cheered. The captain and Takashi nodded and they started going to each body, cheking their pulse to see if they're alive or not. After hours of searching for survivors, the sun hit the horizon and it was getting late.

"Thank you two for your help, I really appreciate it. I think we should go to the base now. Morinozuka-san, let's get that cut all wrapped up once we get to the base, alright?" said their captain. Takashi nodded his head. The three started walking and walking for miles until they arrived at the small fortress in the hot desert.

"Morinozuka-sama, Haninozuka-sama, glad to see you made it," a few of the soldiers said, walking over to them and smiling.

"Thank you Ashiya-sama, Toma-sama, Fukunaga-sama and other soldiers," Mitsukuni squealed. For the first time, he left his bunny, Usa-chan at home. After hours of laughing, talking about tomorrow's battle plan and healing wounds, everyone soon fell asleep in the night desert.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12: Five Months

**If you're wondering how I know like uh... battle scenes, machine guns and rifles... I uh, play a lot of violent video games. I'm talking about the last chapter and the upcoming chapter. ^.^ I play Call of Duty: Black Ops, Modern Warfare, Mondern Warfare 2, and Modern Warfare 3! ;) I WAS pretty good at them until one day... Something happened, and now I'm not good at them! Wahh! :'( Oh, the story is coming to an end, what a pity... . I hope you like this chapter, even though it's short. Please review, thanks! I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE that chapter 13 will be up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! (OHSHC) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Five Months**

"Haruhi Fujioka, it's nice to meet you. I'm your doctor. My name is Dr. Toda," said the doctor.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Toda," Haruhi smiled.

"Is this your husband?" Dr. Toda asked, pointing to the blonde man standing next to her.

Haruhi looked beside her and said, "He's not my husband. He's a friend, he just wanted to look at the baby that's going to be on the monitor.

"Okay," Dr. Toda nodded her head. "I need you to get on here."

Haruhi nodded her head and got up onto the hospital bed. She lifted her shirt, but Tamaki didn't seem affected from it because he was watching the monitor closely.

"Let's take a look now," the doctoer said as she put sticky stuff on Haruhi's stomach. Dr. Toda grabbed a stick and rubbed it around Haruhi's stomach.

"What's that suppose to do?" Tamaki asked, looking at the stick that helped speard around the sticky liquid on Haruhi's stomach.

"It'll let you see the baby on the monitor," Dr. Toda replied calmly.

"Really? That's really exciting!" Tamaki squealed, jumping up and down as he clapped his hands together.

"Tamaki-senpai, look at the monitor," said Haruhi, looking at the monitor with a smile. Tamaki stopped his actions and looked at the monitor with amazement.

"Wow, that's the baby?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yup, that's correct," said Dr. Toda.

"Dr. Toda, how far along am I?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Well, according to the baby's size, you're about five months. So, the baby is going to come in four months," Dr. Toda replied with a smile.

"Really? That's great!" Haruhi squealed.

"Yay! I get to see the cute bundle of joy in four more months!" Tamaki squealed, clapping his hands with a grin.

"Tamaki, do you want to go now?" Haruhi suggested.

"Uh, sure. Later Dr. Toda," Tamaki said, walking out of the room.

"Could you maybe send me a picture of the baby?" Haruhi asked before exiting the room.

"Sure, I could do that. You should get the picture in about a week or two," Dr. Toda replied.

"Okay, thank you," said Haruhi. She walked out of the small room with a smile. _'I love you, Takashi. I can wait for you to see the sonogram picture,' _she thought happily.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye

**Hello? I just feel awkard for some weird reason. I honestly don't know why I do. But um... If you're wondering how I know so much about war and guns, and stuff. Well, I played video games of war. Like Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, and Halo Reach. I actually enjoyed playing all those games. I've been playing Call of Duty since it first came out on GameCube, I was only three or four years old, so what? Anyways, sorry to be rude. I'm extremely tired and... I don't know. I hope you like this chapter... Plus, this story is almost over too. It's almost time to say goodbye. Um... Please review. :) This is an extremely weird and short chapter, just to let you know. It just random;y popped up in my head. -.-' I hope you like it though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! (OHSHC)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Goodbye**

"Takashi, run!" Mitsukuni shouted as they ran through the hot desert. Takashi nodded his head and ran along side Mitsukuni, his cousin. The two stopped running once they arrived behind cover. A broken brick wall covered them, for now. The two breathe heavily, trying to catch their breath. Gun shots were still heard in the distance. Many of them dying from the wounds that went through them.

"I'm going to give it a shot," said Takashi.

Mitsukuni looked up at Takashi and said, "You're what? You can't, Takashi! You just can't!"

"We came here for a reason, right?" Takashi said. Mitsukuni just looked up at his cousin with meaningful eyes. Soon, those eyes went fierce and he nodded his head. The two reloaded their AK47's. Once they did that, the two cousins stood up and began shooting at the enemies.

But something unlucky happened when somebody shouted, "Morinozuka, 10 o'clock on your left!" Fukunaga, one of the soldier shouted. Takashi looked at Fukunaga and he got shot. Takashi watched as Fukunaga tumbled to the ground with blood coming out of his newly deep wound. Quickly, Takashi turned to shoot the enemy but was shot instead. Takashi fell to the ground and he held his shoulder tightly with his hand, moaning in pain.

"Takashi!" Mitsukuni cried. He dropped his AK47 and got on the ground to help aid Takashi. "Don't worry, I killed a few of them. You're going to be alright, okay? Be strong, Takashi, please!" said Mitsukuni.

"Mitsukuni, I'll be alright. Go, go and help Fukunaga or go find the captain. I'll stay here and kill off the enemy," said Takashi.

"I'm not going to leave you!" Mitsukuni opposed to the idea. He had tears running down his face.

"Mitsukuni, like I said, I'm going to be alright. Now go!" said Takashi. Mitsukuni stood up and ran off to go find the captain. Takashi laid on the ground in pain. He used his free hand to grab a pistol. He saw someone approaching him. Takashi's vision was getting more blurry by the second. He lifted his the pistol to shoot but the pistol was knocked out of his hand.

"You're going to die. No one is going to come and save you now."

The man stepped on his hand - the one that was holding his shoulder. He stepped on it with force and smirked. He rose his hand which held a Stakeout.

"Goodbye," he said. He shot. Everything in Takashi's vision, went black. Nothing seemed to live anymore in Takashi's mind.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! (OHSHC)**

**Chapter 14**

**I'm Sorry**

"Takashi! Takashi, wake up!" Mitsukuni cried violently.

"Mitsukuni, we have to go! We have to," one of the soldiers shouted.

"No, I'm not leaving Takashi!" said Mitsukuni. "Just go without me Koboyashi!"

"Mitsukuni, I'm not going to leave you. Now we have to go!" said Koboyashi.

Mitsukuni's cries began crying more violently each passing second. "But I don't want to leave Takashi out here all alone," Mitsukuni said between sobs. He grabbed hold of Takashi's dead hand and held it tightly. He leaned down and started crying on his chest. "I don't want to leave Takashi alone!"

"Mitsukuni," Koboyashi said softly. "We have to go now."

Mitsukuni stood up and nodded his head. "He was going to be a father..."

Koboyashi turned his gaze to Mitsukuni and frowned. "Let's just pray that he's in a better place and his wife and child are going to grow up happy."

"Okay," said Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni and Koboyashi turned around and started walking to their base. As they walked, Mitsukuni's sobs have never stopped.

_**Four Months Later...**_

"Kyoya-senpai, did you hear that Takashi and Hunny-senpai are going to come back?" Haruhi asked excitedly. Haruhi and Kyoya sat in his home, talking.

"Yes Haruhi, I did hear that they're going to come back," said Kyoya.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see Takashi," Haruhi squealed.

"By the way Haruhi, aren't you passed your due-date?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, the baby should be coming soon," Haruhi replied.

"Anyways, shall we get going now?" Kyoya suggested with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's go. Oh, by the way, is Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki-senpai coming?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll see them there," Kyoya responded. Haruhi nodded her head and began following Kyoya out the door.

Hunny sat on the bus, playing with his small fingers sadly. With a sigh, he looked out the window. It was a sunny day. Everything seemed happy, but to Hunny, everything was gloomy. Of course, he didn't want it to be this way, but it was inevitable. Takashi said he'd be alright, but it was all false, Inside Hunny, he felt a lot of regret. Again, Hunny looked out the window and spotted his friends. Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya and Tamaki, were standing out in the sunlight with smiles on their faces.

The bus came to a stop and Hunny stood up. He walked off of the bus with many other soldiers who had survived hopped off the bus behind him.

"Hunny-senpai!" the twins said in unison. Hunny looked up and had a saddened look on his face. Immediately, he had tears running down his face and he ran over to Haruhi and hugged her tight.

"Hunny?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan! I promised that I'd protect Takashi! But I couldn't! I'm so sorry Haru-chan!" Hunny cried. He buried his face into Haruhi's chest, but careful not to harm the baby in anyway.

_'It can't be...' _Haruhi thought.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15: Kosuke

**Yeah... Um, hello? I'm lost... $: Sorry... I really don't have much to say... Please enjoy, I guess. .-.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! (OHSHC)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Kosuke**

_"Haruhi."_

_"Takashi?" Haruhi said cautiously. Haruhi was standing in the middle of a wide meadow, flowers flowing in the wind all around her. A large oak tree stood idle in the distance. The sky had very few clouds in the air. It created the ideal scene for a prince and a princess._

_Haruhi walked a little closer to the tall figure to get a better look at him. When she saw his face clearly, she smiled and said, "Takashi!" She ran over to him and hugged him tight like she always would._

_"I missed you Haruhi. You don't know how much I love you," said Takashi. Haruhi looked up and smiled. _

_"It's okay Takashi," Haruhi reassured him._

_Takashi looked into Haruhi's eyes and smiled. "What about Kosuke?" he suggested with a smile dancing on his face. _

_"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked confused. _

_"You know what I'm talking about, Haruhi. The time will come when you know," he said. Takashi leaned down and kissed Haruhi on the lips gently. "I love you," he whispered._

_"I love you too Takashi," said Haruhi._

_"I have to go," he said. He began fading away slowly and tears started streaming down her face._

_"Takashi, don't!" she cried._

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, Haruhi!"<p>

Haruhi's eyes snapped open and she began to feel pain on her lower abdomen. "My stomach hurts, what's happening, Mizuki?" Haruhi asked terrified.

"Haruhi, you're in labor," one of Haruhi's closest maids, Mizuki said. "I came to check up on you to tell you something, but you were sleeping. When I was about to leave the room, you started moaning in pain so I came to check up on you."

"Mizuki, take me to the hospital," said Haruhi. She held her stomach in agony. Shots of pain ran through her body. Mizuki nodded her head and helped her up off the bed.

"Get the limo," Mizuki said as one of the other maids walked by. She nodded her head and ran off somewhere. "Don't worry Haruhi, you're going to be alright."

"Thank you Mizuki," said Haruhi. "Why does it have to happen now?"

"I don't know. But just be happy that these are only contractions. The real pain is going to come when you actually give birth. Trust me, I've experienced this before," said Mizuki.

"Eh? Oh no," said Haruhi. Mizuki and Haruhi walked out of the mansion. A limo was waiting for them outside. Mizuki helped Haruhi into the limo. "Aren't you coming?" Haruhi asked, breathing heavily.

"You want me to come?" Mizuki asked.

"Of course!" said Haruhi. She grabbed Mizuki's hand and pulled her into the limo.

"The nearest hospital. And you better hurry, Haruhi is in labor!" said Mizuki. The limo driver nodded his head and began driving.

"What time is it?" Haruhi asked.

Mizuki looked at her watch and said, "It's ten o'clock at night."

"It's what? I just fell asleep two hours ago," Haruhi stated. "Ow, the pain is coming back!" Haruhi held her stomach.

"We're here," the limo driver said.

"Thank you," said Mizuki. "Come one Haruhi, we're here."

Haruhi nodded her head and she began following Mizuki out the door. Another shot of pain shot through Haruhi's body and she stopped walking just as she reached the hospital doors.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm having another contraction," Haruhi replied.

"Okay, I'll be back. Just try and get into the hospital if you can," said Mizuki. Haruhi nodded her head and watched Mizuki walk off into the hospital. Haruhi leaned on a wall and held her stomach.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked up at saw her friend, Kyoya. "Kyoya-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to work for a while," Kyoya responded. "You look like you're in pain, is everything alright?"

Haruhi nodded her head from left to right. Just then, another shot of pain to ran through her lower abdomen. "I'm in labor."

"You're in labor? Oh no," Kyoya sighed. "We have to get you inside, come on," he said. He helped Haruhi walk into the hospital.

"Haruhi," Mizuki said, walking up to them.

"Mizuki, did you get someone?" Haruhi asked.

"Mizuki, right?" said Kyoya. Mizuki nodded her head. "Okay, don't worry. I'm a doctor and I own this hospital."

"You own this place?" Mizuki asked surprised.

"Can you two please stop talking? I'm in a lot of pain right now!" Haruhi complained. Kyoya and Mizuki turned their gazes to Haruhi and nodded their head.

* * *

><p>"Okay Haruhi, one more push," said Kyoya. Haruhi pushed once more and she suddenly felt relieved. Haruhi's breathing slowly went steady and to normal. Kyoya helped clean the small child.<p>

"Here's your baby, Haruhi," said Kyoya, handing her the small infant.

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai," said Haruhi.

"Do you know what you're going to name him?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Um, maybe I'll name him... Kosuke," Haruhi smiled.

"That's a nice name, Haruhi," Kyoya complimented.

Kyoya was about to walk out of the room until Haruhi said, "Kyoya-senpai, if I ever give birth again, I'm not letting be my doctor."

Kyoya couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry Haruhi, I don't have any intentions to."

"Okay, good," said Haruhi. Kyoya nodded his head with a smile and walked out of the room. Haruhi looked at the small infant in her arms and smiled. "Little Kosuke, little Kosuke Morinozuka," she whispered softly with a smile.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Chapter

**Bwahahahah! This is the final chapter! ^.^ This is such a weird story, eh? Well, I don't know about you, but I think this story is kind of...weird. (: I hope you like this chapter. SAYOUNARA, HAPPINESS IS LETTING GO! Okay, I said goodbye. Now you just need to say goodbye to this weird wtory. ^.^ Thanks to those who reviewed, favourite and story alerted this. Thanks! :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! (OHSHC)**

* * *

><p><strong>Happiness Is Letting Go<strong>

**The Final Chapter**

_**Twenty-Seven Years Later... **_

"Mom, I came to visit you for a bit," said Kosuke, walking into his mother's home. "Mom?"

"Norihiko..." a weak voice said. It was barely audible but he heard it. Kosuke's eyes went huge and we ran to his mother's room and saw her laying on the floor helpless.

"Mom, are you alright?" Kosuke asked as he ran over to her and picked her up in his arms.

"Take me to the hospital," Haruhi mumbled.

"Don't worry mom, it's going to be alright," Kosuke reassured her. He had his mother, Haruhi in his arms. He ran outside of the small apartment and he somehow managed to stop a taxi. The taxi stopped and picked the two of them up. "To the nearest hospital," said Kosuke. The driver nodded his head and began driving.

* * *

><p>"Mom, tell me it's going to be alright! I don't want you to die yet!" Kosuke begged as tears streamed dow his face. He held his mothers hand tightly. Haruhi smiled weakly and caressed Kosuke's cheek softly.<p>

"Everything is going to be alright, Kosuke. Promise me that you'll live a happy life with a wife and children. I want you to be happy. Do you promise?" asked Haruhi. Kosuke looked up and more tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

"I promise mom... I love you," said Kosuke.

"I love you Kosuke. You remind me so much of your father," said Haruhi. "Here, I want you to have this." Haruhi handed her son, Kosuke a small book. Kosuke looked at the small book in his hands and smiled softly.

"What is this?" he asked curiously.

"Open it, it has pictures of your father and I before he went to fight in the war," Haruhi smiled. Kosuke slowly opened the small book to the first page and saw a picture of his mother, Haruhi and of his late father, Takashi. Haruhi was in a white summer dress that reached her knees. It was the dress she wore on her first date with Takashi. Takashi wore his uniform. They stood in the picture, Takashi held Haruhi happily as they kissed each other passionately.

"Kosuke," Haruhi whispered softly.

Kosuke looked up from the picture and said, "Yes?" But she didn't respond. Haruhi's eyes were closed. Her chest wasn't heaving up and down anymore. "Mom?" Kosuke whispered, terrified. More tears started streaming down his face and he began sobbing violently. He grabbed hold of his mother's, Haruhi's hand and held it tightly.

"Don't worry mom. I'm going to make you very proud of me. I'm going to find someone who will make me happy. I'm going to follow dad's footsteps. I'm going to join the army and follow everything he did. I love you very much mom, and dad," Kosuke said between sobs.

_'I won't let you down,' _he thought silently.

**THE END! **


End file.
